


i want to love you

by janneralisation



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: College AU, F/M, and wonpil is your best friend who introduces you to brian, basically you are a music major, its supposed to be cute and fluffy, vv inspired by i like you by day6, written for em! for the myday secret santa on tumblr :")
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 02:08:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17133041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janneralisation/pseuds/janneralisation
Summary: when you friend introduces you to someone to help you for your music composition final, you find yourself catching feelings pretty quickly.





	i want to love you

**Author's Note:**

> this is written for em (@jae--z on tumblr) for the 2018 myday secret santa on tumblr! it's been great getting to know you over this month, and i hope you enjoy this! have a good christmas! <3  
> also, i actually had pictures for the texts but ao3 doesn't allow for your own edited pictures unless they've been posted elsewhere? so i ended up typing it out. the full text with the pictures is over on tumblr!!

you slump on the small coffee table with a sigh for the fourth time in an hour, earning stares from the various occupants of the cafe you have currently been inhabiting for the better part of the day. “everything all right, y/n?” mingyu, the cafe waiter on duty every time you dropped by, stood at your table, refilling the empty cup of tea in front of you with a smile. you lift your head from the mess of paper and pencil scribbles and grimace. “i’m having trouble with this final composition for my class and it’s almost half my grade... so i’m pretty screwed at this point.” he laughs, reaching out to ruffle your hair in some sort of solidarity that university students share when finals roll around. “press on! i’ll give you a brownie on the house to fuel you later.” he leaves with a wink and another smile, and you scrounge up whatever determination you have left to sit up straight and pick up your pencil. but before you can delve into the mess that is your unfinished composition, your phone chimes with a text.

_wonpillie: y/n!!! i've found the solution to your composition troubles!!_

_y/n: ??how?_  
_also i'm dying at the arts cafe so come find me thanks._

_wonpillie: be there in a few!_  
_but trust me, i have The Answer to your problems ;-)_

you snicker at wonpil's enthusiasm in his texts as you put your phone away, heart swelling with gratefulness at your friend's dedication to helping you through finals. you met wonpil last summer at a musical theory seminar, becoming fast friends after discovering a shared love for chopin's compositions and crying over melodramas. (you both cried through the last four episodes of goblin, but no one really needed to know that). he's become an integral part of your university life, the two of you even considering moving in together after your dorm stay expires this semester. a loud knock on the table snaps you out of your reverie, and you look up to see wonpil, a big smile on his face. you all but leap out of your seat, arms going around his waist as you proceed to fake sob dramatically into his shoulder. “pil-ah, i’m seriously dying. it’s not even funny at this point.” 

the brown-haired boy gingerly removes you from his body, sitting you back down onto your chair as he takes the seat opposite you. “y/n, i already told you! i’ve found someone to help look over your composition!”, wonpil tells you excitedly, eyes sparkling with what you’ve come to associate as mischief. “wait-”, you hold up a hand in protest but he interrupts you. “and he’s about to arrive any minute now...”

the door to the cafe chimes opens and wonpil turns around, raising a hand to wave someone over. “brian hyung, over here!”  _ wait. brian? as in brian kang? _ you glance upwards to see that indeed it was brian kang strolling towards the two of you, black hair mussed slightly with gel, curling against his forehead just so, his lips pulled into a slight grin. you can't help but notice how his simple white shirt hugs his arms perfectly, paired with fitted black jeans that made his legs look even longer, his ever present guitar case slung onto his shoulder. you face wonpil, whispering harshly. “you didn't tell me you were asking him for help??” your fellow pianist only grinned in reply, the conversation cut short as brian reaches the table the two of you are sitting at. 

“hey, y/n. wonpil.” brian greets us with a smile, pulling up a chair alongside our table. the smug grin wonpil has on his face grows even bigger and he gestures to the two of you as he makes the necessary introductions. “y/n, this is brian. and brian, this is y/n. the two of you have met a few times unofficially, y/n sometimes comes over to help us with some of our songs if you recall.” you nod your head slightly, mumbling an agreement as you meet brian’s eyes and smile quickly before averting your gaze. “yea, i remember y/n. that’s the whole reason i offered to help anyway.” brian smiles again, eyes crinkling and you swear your heart stops for a second and your cheeks warm slightly. he looks down at his watch and frowns slightly, “hey, sorry to cut this short but i’m gonna be late for my next class if i don’t leave now. y/n, why don’t you give me your number and we’ll meet soon to discuss things?” he takes out his phone as you rattle off the string of digits and he looks at you again before leaving. “i’ll text you soon!” 

the embarrassment hits you when brian is out of sight and you once again slump onto the table, whining to wonpil. “wonpil, when you said you were bringing help, i didn’t think it would be brian freaking kang!? you of all people know i have a crush on him!” wonpil only laughs, “i just thought it would be nice if the two of you could spend some time together. besides, you’re comfortable with everyone in the band except him. take a chance, y/n!” you pout at him, but your brain acknowledges that your best friend is right and you sigh in acceptance. 

later that night as you get ready for bed, your phone chimes again.

_unknown number: hey y/n, this is brian._  
_how do you feel about meeting on friday?_

_y/n: hey brian!_  
_i'm good with friday but i have a class at 10am._

_brian kang: no prob, we can meet around 12 30?_  
_get some lunch and i'll book a music room?_

_y/n: that's good for me!_

_brian kang: see you on friday!_

_y/n: see you!_

as you place your phone on the nightstand and dim the lights, you smile to yourself, all earlier traces of nervousness at spending time with brian gone. you had known brian for awhile now, introduced by wonpil to the band, and it seemed as if everyone who knew you, knew that you had a crush on the popular double majoring, bassist wielding senior on campus. everytime you interacted with him, it ended in some form of teasing by the band members either brought on by your perpetual nervousness around brian or the affinity the two of you had in composing. even if you had helped brian finish a few of the band's songs, you would be lying if you said you weren't simultaneously in awe and intimidated of his songwriting and composing abilities. you curl into the comforter, yawning as you drift off to sleep. maybe wonpil was right, you need to take a chance. 

\- 

friday comes all at once, a welcome relief and panicking deadlines for the end of another school week. you stumble out of your room, one hand pulling on your black sneakers, the other rummaging through your bag in an effort to find your university pass. slipping it over your neck, you break out into a run down the corridor. it's 12. 40 pm and you're late. why oh why did you fall asleep after your class? you pull out your phone, hurriedly sending a text to brian. you have barely stuffed your phone back into your pocket when it chimes with a response almost instantly.  

_ y/n: hey brian! i'm omw but i'll be slightly late  
which music room did you book? _

_ brian: it's ok! meet you at room 6 :D _

ten minutes later, apologies spill from your lips as you enter the music studio, only to find it empty and devoid of people.  _ where... was brian?  _ your question is answered in the next second as the door opens again and you turn around to see brian enter, clad in a denim jacket and all black ensemble, hair styled to fall against his eyes perfectly. a smile graces his lips as his eyes meet yours and he holds up a plastic bag with two takeaway boxes, the smell of stir fried noodles wafting through the air. “i took the liberty of getting lunch for us, and i asked wonpil for your favourite lunch order. stir fried beef noodles right?” you nod and smile gratefully back in return, pulling out two chairs stacked against the wall to use as makeshift tables as you both take seats on the floor. 

awkward silence ensues for a minute as the both of you open the containers and start eating, the only noise the sound of utensils shuffling through food. you glance upwards at the black-haired boy, deciding to break the silence. “so..thanks for the food. and thanks for helping with this piece of mine, i’m sorry if it’s a bother.” at your words, brian’s head snaps up and he quickly swallows his food, rushing to reply you. “i volunteered to help you, y/n!”. you blink involuntarily in shock at his words and he proceeds to elaborate on his previous statement. “i mean you always help me with our songs so i thought i should return the favour. also, you’ve spent time with the other members but not me... it would be nice to get to know each other better.” he ducks his head down as his cheeks tint red and you giggle in response before replying him, “truthfully, i’ve always been slightly intimidated by how talented you are. but i think it would be great if we could become closer.” 

brian beams in response at your words, his cheeks lifting upwards, eyes crinkling into an eye-smile and you catch your heart skipping a beat at how genuine he is.  _ be still, heart.  _ you mentally scold yourself for being distracted, almost missing brian’s next words. “so what do you actually need help in? you’ve always been pretty good at finishing our piano lines and helping me piece together melodies.” you put down your container and fish out your scribbled chords, handing them over to brian to look over. “well, i’m honestly not too sure why this assignment is giving me so much trouble. i think it’s partly musician’s block?? at least the deadline is a good three weeks away.” you lie back on the studio floor, running a hand through your hair before continuing. “it doesn’t help that i’m not exactly sure what to write about.” 

“from what i can see, you have a good melody here already! i don’t know how exactly i can help, but let’s get out and have some fun ok? you’ll get more inspiration out than staying cooped up in your dorm room.” brian folds your notes in half, standing up and reaching a hand out to you. “so, what do you say we get out of here?” his eyes sparkle with excitement, smiling playfully at you. you arch an eyebrow, a moment passing.  _ what do i have to lose?  _ you grab his hand, letting him pull you up. slinging your bag onto your shoulder, you turn to face brian, lips curling into a grin. 

“where do you want to take me?” 

 


End file.
